1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treadmills and more particularly, to a folding treadmill that has a positioning structure for controlling positioning of the treadbase.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional folding treadmill generally comprises a base frame for positioning on the floor, a handrail fixedly mounted on and upwardly extending from the base frame, and a treadbase pivotally connected to the base frame and biasable relative to the base frame between a horizontal operative position and a vertical non-operative position. When the folding treadmill is not in use, the user can turn the treadbase upwards relative to the base frame from the horizontal operative position to the vertical non-operative position such that the treadbase can be rested on the handrail to save the storage space.
To avoid falling of the treadbase from the vertical non-operative position, lock means may be provided between the handrail and the treadbase for locking the treadbase in the vertical non-operative position. Alternatively, a retractable support member may be connected between the treadbase and the base frame and controlled by a lever control means or rotary control means to extend or retract, moving the treadbase to the horizontal operative position or the vertical non-operative position. However, the arrangement of the aforesaid lever control means or rotary control means is complicated, not convenient in operation.